


After the Game

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quidditch, Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quidditch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Harry loves coming back to Hogwarts to watch Albus’s games, always cheering a bit too enthusiastically—and embarrassing his son to no end—but today he can’t seem to focus. Harry’s never been less interested in Quidditch; his rapid obsession with Draco grows by the day, constantly demanding his full attention.





	After the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for slythindor100's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Week 3.  
> Prompt: _Harry however had never been less interested in Quidditch; he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Malfoy._

“Let’s hope your son catches the Snitch soon, Potter.” Draco nudges Harry playfully. “We can’t have Scorpius doing all the work out there.”

“Two goals is hardly all the work,” Harry mumbles under his breath, ignoring the warmth spreading through his leg where their thighs touch.

“It’s a perfect day for a Quidditch match,” Draco sighs contentedly. “Clear skies and sparse wind. I think our boys just might win the Quidditch Cup this year.”

Harry nods in agreement but is wholly distracted by the way the sun catches Draco’s golden hair. Harry loves coming back to Hogwarts to watch Albus’s games, always cheering a bit too enthusiastically—and embarrassing his son to no end—but today he can’t seem to focus. Harry’s never been less interested in Quidditch; his rapid obsession with Draco grows by the day, constantly demanding his full attention.

“Look, there it is,” Draco exclaims, fingers curling around Harry’s bicep and squeezing tightly.

Harry follows Draco’s gaze, spotting the glint of gold reflected in the bright sun before it zooms away, quickly chased by the Seekers.

“We should go out and celebrate if they win, grab a pint after the game.”

“We always grab a pint after the game.” Draco smirks at Harry before returning his attention to the match.

“Er, well… maybe dinner then,” Harry continues, fighting the urge to blush. “You know, properly celebrate, maybe over a bottle of wine or something.”

“Yes, yes, come on!” Draco shouts as Albus closes in on the Snitch.

“The thing is,” Harry pushes on, “well, I like you Draco. I _really_ like you and I want to take you on a proper date—”

The crowd roars, jumping to their feet as Albus catches the Snitch and Draco turns towards Harry, grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely.

“Fine,” Draco murmurs against Harry’s lips, “but you’re paying.”


End file.
